East High meets West High
by I Love Lucas Grabeel
Summary: Okay well East High gets some new students from West High who are their enimies and they start taking over but Ryan starts to fall for one of them. Ryan&OC Troy&Gabriella Chad&Taylor Zeke&Sharpay.
1. AN

What do you guys think

Plz reviw to tell me if I should start it.


	2. It all begins

The six wildcats were standing in a row in the gym.

Troy, then Chad, followed by Gabriella, proceeded by Taylor, um…(A.N.1)then Sharpay and last but not least…

"WHERE'S RYAN!?!" screamed a very unhappy Sharpay.

"yeah" agreed Taylor(who was holding up a bit better than Sharpay)"If we have to put up with this so does he"

"He was_ supposed_to be here 10 minuets ago. Same as those exchange students from _west __side_ (as Chad said those two words his voice became bitter and disgusted)

"Calm down Chad" was all Troy could say before he got interrupted by Gabriella

"and the rest of you should calm down as well"

"Oh SHUT UP" was all she was answered with, as well as a giggling Troy.

At that precise moment the 5 students from west side entered.

The one in front was called Trevor; he had black hair and had pale grey eyes with a expressionless face. He was followed by another boy called Liam; he had red hair with dark brown eyes once again with a non-readable expression on his freckled face. They were from the basketball team. They were followed by two girls who were most likely twins as they both had long blond hair with curls and bright baby blue eyes .They were called Sabrina and Sarah and they were the academics. Those two were followed by a boy who probably belonged to the same family but seemed older; he had a mop of blonde curly hair with deep blue eyes with a non-readable expression same as the other 4.His name was Salem and he was from the drama department.

They all stood in a row with Trevor facing Troy, Liam facing Chad, Sabrina facing Gabriella, Sarah facing Taylor and Salem facing Sharpay.

"I thought there was meant to be _six_ of you" Taylor stated mater-of-factly.

"There is" rebounded Sarah

"No there's not" replied Salem. " guess who's missing"

"Leilah" the other 4 said looking at one another.

"God. Can't that stupid girl do anything, like I don't know keep up!" joked Sabrina.

The wildcats passed a look to each other and stayed quiet.

AN1: sorry I couldn't think of another word for followed so i gave up in the end.

AN2: thank you for reading plz leave a review and tell me if you want me to coninue

A.N3: Her name is pronounced Lee-Lah


	3. Rest of Ita ll begins and Meeting Leilah

"Anyway" said Sarah "she'll be here soon enough"

"Now, enough chatter, chatter. We've had a briefing on you. And you must be Troy. My name is Trevor. And this is Liam, Sabrina, Sarah, Salem and you'll be meeting Leilah shortly." Trevor introduced while shaking troys hand and pointing to the others.

"Yes I am Troy and this is Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay and like your friend Leilah, Ryan is missing as well."

As Troy had finished the knights all erupted into laughter.

"Leilah. A _friend_. I mean she's Sabrina, Sarah and my sister. But that doesn't mean any of us _like_ her." Salem spat out in-between laughs.

"Oh well. We just assumed..."

"Well Sharpay dear. Just shows you're not the academic."

The wildcats exchanged another look this time of sympathy for whatever poor soul was unfortunate enough to be named Leilah St.clair.

Meanwhile...

Ryan was walking along the corridor wondering where his sister could possibly be. Then it struck him. He was meant to be in the gym. RIGHT NOW! Ryan started to run back towards the gym but as soon as he reached the third stairway he had to stop. Because when he looked up at the top there, making her way down was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen (besides his sister of course).

She had about the same colour skin as Paula DeAnda and she was wearing a pair of strappy, white high-heeled sandals with a pure, white dress to match. Her hair made its way down her back to the back of her knees in tumbling black waves. She had red rosebud lips and features which belonged on a china doll. Her eyes were deep brown with gentle black lashes floating above.

Ryan face broke into a smile as she looked up from her timetable, saw him staring and….. tripped over her shoes and fell right down the stairs.

Ryan eyes widened as he realised, he was by the foot of the stairs _typical Ryan thought_ which was followed shortly by a…CRASH! Ryan and Leilah collided head to head.

"Oh I...I...I'm s...s...So so sorry!" was all Leilah could splutter out, whilst standing up and dusting herself off,

"That's alright. Really, it was my fault. I mean my mum did always teach me it was rude to stare but I just couldn't help myself." Ryan apologized and admitted sheepishly.

"Um...I hope you don't mind me asking, what is your name and why were you staring?"

"Well…I…I'm Ryan. Ryan Evans, but what's your name?" Ryan was really trying to avoid the second question.

"My name is Leilah. Leilah St.clair" Leilah replied shaking Ryan's hand _whilst both thinking "wow s/he's pretty cute" _"Now you didn't answer my second question. Why were you staring?"

"Um…Well…Um…" Ryan started to blush and Leilah let out a giggle which made Ryan blush even more. "Um… Well you see… Um… I…Kinda… Sorta… thinkyou'recuteandIthinkyoulookedreallyprettyasyouwalkeddownthosestairssoIreallycouldn'thelpit."

"Pardon?"

"Oh please don't make me say it again" (A.N: or _type_ it again)

"Okay. But do you think you could show me where the… gym is please?"

"Sure I was just on my way there" Ryan said as he let out a breath of relief as she had dropped the subject of his staring.

Leilah and Ryan started to make their way towards the gym whilst talking, but then the subject of where Leilah had transferred from came up.

"Well I'm from West High"

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he heard this.

"I...I'm sorry, but are you…are you one of the new transfers from west high due to be staying here until graduation."

"You mean out of the 6 students chosen to tour the school. Then yes. Why what's wrong."

"Um… I'm part of that transfer program too. I'm one of the people meant to be giving a guided tour of the school's drama system, along with my sister of course, to one of the drama students."

"And…Um…That would be me! I'm one of the drama students along with my brother, Salem, although he doesn't really like me."

"Why not?" Ryan asked really quite curious as to how someone could not like this beautiful girl that he saw before him _or as his favourite writer, Shakespeare would put it, how could someone not like this fair maiden stood before him as she was the wind through his hair, the light in his window, for she was his Juliet and he only hoped that he could be her Romeo and…Oh god what was happening to him _

"Well…I think it's because I'm from a different mother than him, Sarah and Sabrina and I'm a _"halfie"_ as they so… kindly put it." Leilah said quite sadly and not forgetting the air quotes above the word _halfie_.

"Um… I might sound dull here but um… what's a halfie?"

"Oh, it means I'm half black or rather Brazilian and I'm half white or English."

"Oh, right well we're almost there and frankly I think we should run."

"I very much agree" Leilah agreed just as they started running to the gym. Hand in hand.

A.N. Thank you for reading please leave a review.

A.N. And If you like it I will continue.

A.N. btw I think of Leilah as a cross between Amy-Lee and Paula DeAnda

A.N. Thanks again for reading and once again if you like it I will continue with the meeting of Ryan, Leilah and the others.


	4. The meeting

As Ryan and Leilah ran down the corridors, they were both thinking the same thing. '_I wonder if s/he knows s/he's holding my hand, but it __**does**__ feel nice.'_

Pretty soon they had reached the gym.

"Well here's our stop" Ryan said whilst **still** holding Leilah's hand

"Well thanks for bringing me here. Shall we go in?" Leilah suggested whilst reaching for the door but she let her hand drop just before reaching the door as Ryan had dropped his hand and their hands were no longer connected.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…It's just…I don't think we should enter holding hands, I mean my sister will get mad, if she isn't already, and they might get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Leilah agreed but said quietly under her breath as Ryan reached for the door '_yeah we don't want them to get the wrong idea like me.' _

As they entered the gym both of them had to agree on two things. #1 that their groups looked really angry and what made it worse was that they were looking at them and #2 that their hands now felt cold and lonely and what made that worse was neither of them knew that they both felt the same way.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" screamed Sharpay and Salem at the top of their voices (which was _very, very, __**VERY**_ loud and _extremely_ shrill)

"I forgot" answered Ryan very timidly and almost in a whisper and it was obvious even to those who didn't know the twins that Ryan was scared of Sharpay.

"YOU FORGOT!!! WHAT KIND OF AN EXCUSE IS "I forgot"." Sharpay shouted and did her best imitation of Ryan and ironically it sounded exactly like him.

"Well…It's… just…I…"

"OH SHUT UP RYAN AND LET ME SPEAK! FIRST OF ALL YOU MAKE ME LATE FOR SCHOOL FOR THE 5TH TIME IN A ROW AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO FORGET THAT WE ARE BEING FORCED TO THIS AND IF I HAVE TO SUFFER SO DO YOU! UNDERSTAND!?" there was no answer from Ryan and all the wildcats, the knights and even Leilah and Salem had backed away from Sharpay as if she was a bomb about to explode. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?!!"

"Y…y…ye…ye"

"STOP STUTTERING" Sharpay yelled with a look of fire in her eyes.

"Yes Sharpay. And sorry, for making you late, for being late and for stuttering."

"Good. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Sharpay seemed to have calmed down a little bit, but all the wildcats were thinking the same thing about Ryan '_oh well. Back to square one._' "Salem. You wanted to speak." But Salem didn't answer and Sharpay noticed that everyone was staring at her. The wildcats with a mixed look of timidness, sympathy and anger, The knights with a look of timidness, Salem with a look of slight timidness mixed with a look of approval, Leilah… well just staring bug-eyed, "What?" And then she noticed Ryan, who was standing there as if she had just held a gun to his head, told him she hated him (one of the worst things you can say to a sibling let alone a twin) and then told him his mum was dead (and Ryan really loves his mum you can tell that if you had seen him during summer or when their together).

There was an awkward silence, so Salem decided to break it by calling…

"Leilah! And what, pray tell, is your excuse?"

"I got lost" Leilah replied sadly in that light, wispy Brazilian accent that would make Ryan blush if used in a giggle.

"No excuses! And what did we say about that little accent of yours?" Sabrina added patronisingly

"That I do not use it unless in the privacy of home." Leilah replied in what sounded like a natural English accent.

Everyone now had their attention turned away from Sharpay and was now focused on the St.Clairs. That is everyone apart from Gabriella who had managed to drag Sharpay away from the groups and was now in a secluded corner of the gym.

As the conversation between Leilah and the others continued, and Gabriella had made sure nobody knew they were gone, Gabriella started to talk.

"Sharpay. I know you were mad, but did you really have to shout at Ryan. I mean, we all spent so much time trying to build up his confidence and you go and destroy it on the 5th day back."

"Look Gabriella…"

"No Sharpay. You look. You look at your brother and tell me… what do you see?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes but looked at her brother who was watching the Knights intently but she could definitely see a sad look in his eyes which wasn't from watching the conversation, but what she saw next shocked her. A memory of her brother kicked in and her vision changed from the sad, distracted seventeen year old to a crying, broken 7 year old wiping his eyes and calling her name and saying that _he_ loved her even if his aunt didn't and she remembered it from when she had ran away and before she had left the street she had looked through the window. Eventually Sharpay came back to earth and turned back to Gabriella with a tear in her eye.

"Sharpay? Are you alright?" Gabriella asked worriedly. As soon as she used that tone Sharpay burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Gabriella, who could only thank the heavens that no-one could hear them.

"I…Can't…believe…I've…hurt…him…again…I'm…the…worst…older….sibling…EVER!"Sharpay managed to choke out in-between sobs.

"Of course you're not. And Ryan will still love you anyway." As soon as Gabriella said that Sharpay started to cry harder and Gabriella realised that she was doing nothing to help at all.

"Sharpay. Would you like me to go get Ryan?" Sharpay just nodded her head and released Gabriella from her grip. And Gabriella went to get Ryan.

When Gabriella told Ryan that his sister was in the corner of the gym Ryan nodded his head and started to walk over as if he had heard their whole conversation.

Before turning her attention back to Troy, Gabriella looked over at Sharpay who was being held by Ryan who was smiling, stroking her hair and telling her to calm down and Gabriella could see that she was. Gabriella smiled and turned to Troy who was watching the conversation as intently as Taylor, Chad, Liam and Trevor. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer and soon enough Gabriella was engulfed in the conversation as well.

Pretty soon Sharpay and Ryan returned with their arms around each other as if nothing had happened between them.

"Now go get our schedules. Chop, chop." Salem ordered Leilah who just nodded and ran out of the gym. Ryan whispered something to his sister who just nodded and waved her hand towards the door; Ryan laughed and left the gym.

"I thought we were meant to meet 'im." Liam spoke in a heavy welsh accent.

"Speak properly Liam." Trevor sighed exasperatedly as he had been teaching Liam to speak properly for two weeks now and Liam had _**barley**_ made any progress.

"Huh?"

"He means talk tidily Liam." Sarah translated in a whisper, quite sick and tired of Liam's little knowledge of proper speech, but then again what else did she expect of the Welsh (A.N. I hate that line I just wrote, as I myself am Welsh.)

"Oh riight" Liam then caught himself and coughed then started again "I mean…Oh right, what I meant was, weren't we supposed to meet him, you know the boy who ran out, that Ryan."

"You'll meet him later. In the meantime, I think we should show you around, Liam you're with me, Sarah you're with Taylor, Sabrina you're with Gabriella, Trevor you're with Troy and Salem you're with Sharpay." Chad finished with his gritted teeth held in such a fake smile it made Barbie's look real.

So they all left the gym except Salem and Sharpay who were still in the middle of a glare competition.

A.N. Thank you for reading please, please, please leave a review so I know people are actually reading cause if they aren't I'll stop writing.

A.N.2. Btw the reason Ryan is really upset is because he's scared and the last time Sharpay shouted at him like that ... well in my story it didn't turn out too good for poor little cute Ryan.


	5. Start of Something New

Ryan entered the secretary's waiting room and asked the secretary (Let's call her Amanda) if she could please give him, his twin sister and his schedules, while he asked this Ryan flashed an award-winning smile and Amanda said she would go and get them straight away and that he could take a seat if he wished.

Ryan smiled his award-winning smile again and said he would kindly wait and that there was no rush at all. Amanda thanked him and started to retreat to her office to get another two schedules, this time for the Evans twins. Although at first Amanda wondered why Ryan Evans would say that there was no rush, even though she knew he wasn't like his sister he was still an Evans and the Evans family were known to be "impatient", and then she remembered the girl who came in earlier, who was still waiting for five schedules, what was her name… Leilah and she smiled to herself and started to open the schedule folder.

Ryan walked over to where a certain black haired girl was sitting reading a book, How to Raise Your Confidence in fact.

"Hello again."

"Oh hello. I didn't see you come in."

"I figured."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Getting my sister's schedule and mine of course."

"Oh right."

"So from what I saw, you brother doesn't really treat you well."

"Actually I don't think any of them actually even like me, apart from Liam, he's really nice."

Ryan was sitting by now and gently put a comforting hand on Leilah's shoulder.

"So… Do you have any friends in England?"

"Yes." Leilah replied brightening up a bit "three actually."

Ryan smiled at her with a look that said carry on so Leilah did

"They were the best. They totally understood what it was like to be different. And I really kinda miss them."

Ryan noticed sadness in Leilah's eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"So… drama huh?"

"Yeah. And you know you've started a lot of sentences with so recently. But then again I've only known you one day, yet… It feels like"

" so much longer"

"Yeah"

They smiled at each other and then….

"Leilah, Ryan. Your schedules are ready."

Amanda handed Leilah and Ryan their schedules and then left to go file some more paperwork.

"You know. It's been nice talking to you Ryan."

"You too."

They smiled at each other and Ryan gently cupped Leilah's face and leaned in and slowly but surely their lips met and Leilah's arms found their way round Ryan's neck and pretty soon they had lost all contact with the world and were in their own little world.

Leilah and Ryan reluctantly pulled away and put their foreheads together and then heard the door swish shut.

A.N. Thank you for reading plz review.

A.N. Here is a snippet of my next chapter. And trust me. That's _only_ a snippet.

_Sharpay strutted through the gym doors with a scowl on her face. _

_"Not that I actually care but What's up with you?"_

_Salem shook a hand in front of her face_

_" Shar Pei (yes the dog version)"_

_Sharpay let out a loud, long, shrill scream, right in Salem's ear, who thought it was lucky that their gym was soundproof, he would have to remember to request that when he got back to West High._

_When Sharpay finally stopped screaming Salem dropped to the floor like a little rag doll._

_" Salem. We have to do something. Salem? Oh for God's sake man Get up. We have work to do."_


	6. The alliance pt1 and The roll call pt1

If anyone looked at Sharpay they could see her signature scowl on her face as she stalked down the corridors of East High as fast as her pink stilettos would take her, nearly knocking down a group of freshmen who managed to jump out of the way just before she reached them.

Sharpay strutted through the gym doors with a scowl on her face.

"Not that I actually care but what's up with you?" Salem asked whilst checking out his manicured nails (yes a boy with manicured nails). Salem got no reply.

Salem shook a hand in front of her face.

"Shar Pei (yes the dog version)"

Sharpay let out a loud, long, shrill scream, right in Salem's ear, who thought it was lucky that their gym was soundproof; he would have to remember to request that when he got back to West High.

After 5 minutes when Sharpay finally stopped screaming Salem dropped to the floor like a little rag doll.

"Salem. We have to do something. Salem? Oh for God's sake man, get up! We have work to do."

"What do you mean we have work to do? And why is there a _we_?" Salem asked feebly whilst sitting up and holding his head.

"Because. As we speak Ryan and Leilah have entered states of moral…… turpentine."

"_Turpitude_. And why would I care about Leilah?" Salem said reverting to his normal self.

Sharpay grabbed him by the neck of his white, silk shirt nearly choking him in the process,

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT RYAN! And think about it, if they get together both of our chances at winning are gone. So decide which is more important. Your pride or winning?" Sharpay shouted with venom evident in her voice.

"Okay…Even…though…I…don't…agree…with…blackmail…well usually…or…the…whole…care…thing…I…agree…with…the whole…winning…thing. NOW LET GO!" Salem choked out.

Sharpay released Salem.

"By the way. You have ruined my new silk shirt" Salem added whilst smoothing out his shirt.

"Oh get daddy to by you a new one."

"Also. How do you know that they are going to become a couple?"

"Because I saw them kissing."

"Oh" Salem said quite flabbergasted but managed to add "So. What's the plan?"

Sharpay smirked and started to explain the plan.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile the others (knights and wildcats alike) were in homeroom wondering why Sharpay, Salem, Ryan and Leilah had yet to turn up but two seconds later the door bust open revealing two, very tired people, namely Ryan and Leilah , although give them credit they had just run from the other side of the school.

Ryan and Leilah muttered their apologies to Ms. Darbus and took their seats (or for Leilah, newly assigned seat).

"Right" Ms. Darbus trilled addressing the class which was missing two people. "Now while the knights, STOP SNEERING MR. DANFORTH,are staying here I shall have to take a roll call. Now when I call out your name you will answer with a simple "Here" Shall we start? Troy Bolton!"

"Here" Troy groaned dully while the knights exchanged a look and looked at Trevor who just looked away hoping that he and the knights wouldn't be on the roll call.

"Chad Danforth"

"Here" Chad answered with about as much energy as a person who had been awake for 5 days running.

"Gabriella Montez"

"Here" Gabriella replied with a bit more energy and life than her boyfriend and his best friend had done. Ms. Darbus noticed this and gave a smile

"Taylor McKessie"

"Here" Taylor said with the same amount of energy as Gabriella and Ms. Darbus smiled even more brightly

"Ryan Evans"

"Here Ms. Darbus" Ryan sang energetically

"Sharpay Evans" no reply "Sharpay Evans!"

"Right here Ms. Darbus" Sharpay trilled making a grand entrance into the classroom.

"Salem St. Clair" _perfect_ was all Trevor could think.

"Present"

"Good. Leilah St. Clair"

"I'm here"

"Sabrina St. Clair"

"Present"

"Sarah St. Clair. Wow there's a lot of you."

"Present and yes there is, although three of us actually belong." Ms. Darbus seemed a bit perplexed but carried on.

"Okay. Liam Grif. Griff. Gifftiffs."

"Griffiths. And I'm 'ere."

The knights groaned and Ms. Darbus became even more perplexed but proceeded with the roll call.

"And last but not least. Trevor…BOLTON?!?"

A.N. Cliffie!

Hope you liked it please review and tell me if you like or even any criticism.

Thanks for reading

Cat xx


End file.
